<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Карусель by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723808">Карусель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Momoland (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Mysticism, Out of Character, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И выхода отсюда нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ёну/Наюн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старьё из 2018</p>
<p>вдохновлялась этим: melanie martinez — carousel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дабин крепче сжимает ладонь Наюн в своей — идти по жуткому лабиринту становится страшнее. Она сглатывает, оглядываясь по сторонам на малейшие шорохи и звуки, отдалённо напоминающие, что они здесь не одни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Или всё-таки одни?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Холодно. И до невозможного тихо. Наюн начинает мелко дрожать, прижимаясь к боку Дабин, чтобы успокоиться. Вдвоём уже не так опасно, как в одиночку. Чёрные тучи сгущаются сильнее, единственный фонарь едва-едва освещает дорогу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мигает раз, второй. И гаснет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дабин глубоко вдыхает, стараясь не потерять остатки самообладания, но выходит откровенно плохо: в душе она паникует, отчаянно хочет вернуться обратно, к точке отсчёта, чтобы сейчас не продираться сквозь бесконечные путаные тропинки. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В конце концов, она отвечает не только за себя — Наюн верит в неё, надеется на спасение, которого нет. И не будет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они застряли в чёртовом лабиринте, но кто вспомнит о них? Кто ещё рискнёт пройтись по леденящему кровь пути?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда металлический голос рассекает тишину, оповещая об истёкшем времени и окончании попытки, Дабин обнимает Наюн и шепчет:</p>
<p>— Прости, что не уберегла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Раз<br/>Два<br/>Три</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вспышка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Хёбин/Аин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хёбин заряжает пистолет и целится в мишень — ни единый мускул не дрогнет на лице. Она прищуривается и нажимает на курок. Раздаётся выстрел.</p><p> </p><p>Пиф<br/>Паф</p><p> </p><p>Попала.</p><p> </p><p>Табличка падает, весёлая песенка извещает о выигрыше. Плюшевый заяц летит к сидящей на земле Аин, окружённой уже десятком игрушек. Они здесь почти сутки, делать всё равно больше нечего, поэтому Хёбин лишь отстреливает круглые дощечки, которые разламываются под действием пули пополам.</p><p> </p><p>Аин спрашивает:<br/>— Что будешь делать, когда патроны закончатся?</p><p> </p><p>Хёбин молчит и снова целится. Треск дерева отдаётся шумом в ушах, Аин вздрагивает, закрывая глаза. Лучше не видеть оружие в руках онни, которая вчера хладнокровно стреляла в людей (Аин знает, что это было для их же блага, ведь шпионы не оставили бы в живых тех, кто знает секретную информацию).</p><p> </p><p>В грёбаном парке аттракционов нет никого, кто бы помог или спас — рассчитывать стоит только на себя. Хёбин тратит патроны, игрушек становится больше. Аин вздыхает и подходит к ней, обвивает руками, прерывисто дыша в шею.</p><p> </p><p>— Нам с тобой ведь по одному пути.</p><p> </p><p>Некого ждать.<br/>Нечего бояться.</p><p> </p><p>Два выстрела достигают небес.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Дэйзи/Джейн/Тэха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кабинка противно скрипит, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Джунха нервно кусает губы, не решаясь посмотреть в окно; снаружи только ночь, ветер и чьё-то сильное желание избавиться от них.</p><p> </p><p>Джиён боится лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы кабинка не расшаталась окончательно. Она бесшумно выдыхает через нос, прижимая колени к ногам Джунхи. Тэха на это крепче сжимает чужую ладонь в своей и жмётся к ним.</p><p> </p><p>Нужно дождаться утра, когда это проклятие исчезнет, и конструкция заработает вновь. Так они смогут добраться до земли, а оттуда до выхода — рукой подать. Кажется, кто-то решил напоследок подшутить над ними.</p><p> </p><p>Если смерть — это шутка, то что тогда — жизнь?</p><p> </p><p>Лампочка гаснет, в кабинке воцаряется тишина. Джиён прячет лицо на плече Джунхи, начиная плакать. Успокаивать её никто не в силах, самим страшно и тошно от происходящего. Тэха подносит ладонь Джиён к губам и не убирает ту долгих три минуты.</p><p> </p><p>Снизу раздаётся щелчок, кабинка двигается с места, покачивается и медленно набирает скорость. Джунха молчит, но внутри всё скручивает тугим узлом; ещё немного — и её вывернет наружу.</p><p> </p><p>Тэха прикладывает ладони к стеклу, вглядывается в темноту, но ничего не видит.</p><p>— Там никого нет. Так почему же мы движемся?</p><p> </p><p>Девушки не отвечают; Джиён прекращает плакать и лишь изредка всхлипывает, рукавом рубашки отирая слёзы с глаз и щёк. Джунха хмурится, меж бровей образуется складка. Она хочет казаться уверенной в себе и смелой, но голос предательски дрожит.</p><p>— Так не должно быть. Оно не может двигаться само по себе.</p><p> </p><p>И, словно в опровержение её словам, кабинка ускоряется, быстро достигая земли. Но, как только они собираются освободиться и выйти, чёртово колесо вновь устремляется ввысь, чтобы совершить ещё один оборот.</p><p> </p><p>Так повторяется три раза; Джунха злится очень, ей никогда так не хотелось на свободу, как сейчас. Она сжимает кулаки, принимаясь стучать по стенкам кабинки. Но её останавливают. На лице Джиён и Тэхи — смирение и усталость. Они смотрят на неё так, что кровь застывает и сердце пропускает удар.</p><p> </p><p>— Это бессмысленно. Мы отсюда не выберемся.</p><p> </p><p>Живыми, мысленно добавляет Джунха, и ненавидит себя за то, что соглашается с ними.</p><p> </p><p>Джиён берёт Тэхи за руку, а пальцы своей свободной переплетает с пальцами Джунхи. Вместе даже умирать не страшно.</p><p> </p><p>Бесконечный круговорот продолжает свой ход, и нет ему конца.</p><p> </p><p>И выхода отсюда тоже нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Джуи/Нэнси</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Резкий свет вспыхивает слишком неожиданно, сопровождаемый чьим-то механическим голосом.</p><p> </p><p>Добро пожаловать туда, откуда не возвращаются.</p><p> </p><p>Глаза привыкают к яркому освещению, Чжувон ищет чужую (но такую родную) руку. И находит. Нэнси держит её крепко, пальцами сжимая ладонь, обещая не отпускать.</p><p> </p><p>В отражении — искажённая реальность. В зеркалах — искривлённые лица, напуганные, ежесекундно меняющие форму и положение. Нэнси жмурится, пытаясь отогнать прочь ужасные видения. Кружится голова, пол под ногами расходится в разные стороны; Чжувон успевает перепрыгнуть на другую плитку. </p><p> </p><p>Оттеснённые в угол, они понимают, что свободное пространство стремительно уменьшается в размерах, давит на тело, заставляя прижиматься друг к другу ближе.</p><p> </p><p>В одном из зеркал появляется тёмное облако, расползающееся по стеклу; девушки чересчур поздно осознают, что это значит — дымка обволакивает их обеих, лишая возможности что-либо сделать. Нэнси кричит, но её голос заглушает гудение по ту сторону зеркала. Когда она исчезает, изнанка захлопывается и туман рассеивается следом. Чжувон хватает секунды, чтобы понять: они больше никогда не увидятся. Не в этом мире точно.</p><p> </p><p>Портал в соседнем зеркале расширяется, готовясь принять новую жертву, и Чжувон падает в небытие, перед своим концом думая о Нэнси.</p><p> </p><p>Души за стеклом молят о спасении.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>